The instant invention relates generally to high field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometry (FAIMS), more particularly the instant invention relates to FAIMS device having an inner electrode and an outer electrode, in which are disposed multiple inlets for gases and ion streams.
High sensitivity and amenability to miniaturization for field-portable applications have helped to make ion mobility spectrometry (IMS) an important technique for the detection of many compounds, including narcotics, explosives, and chemical warfare agents as described, for example, by G. Eiceman and Z. Karpas in their book entitled xe2x80x9cIon Mobility Spectrometryxe2x80x9d (CRC, Boca Raton, 1994). In IMS, gas-phase ion mobilities are determined using a drift tube with a constant electric field. Ions are separated in the drift tube on the basis of differences in their drift velocities. At low electric field strength, for example 200 V/cm, the drift velocity of an ion is proportional to the applied electric field strength, and the mobility, K, which is determined from experimentation, is independent of the applied electric field. Additionally, in IMS the ions travel through a bath gas that is at sufficiently high pressure that the ions rapidly reach constant velocity when driven by the force of an electric field that is constant both in time and location. This is to be clearly distinguished from those techniques, most of which are related to mass spectrometry, in which the gas pressure is sufficiently low that, if under the influence of a constant electric field, the ions continue to accelerate.
E. A. Mason and E. W. McDaniel in their book entitled xe2x80x9cTransport Properties of Ions in Gasesxe2x80x9d (Wiley, New York, 1988) teach that at high electric field strength, for instance fields stronger than approximately 5,000 V/cm, the ion drift velocity is no longer directly proportional to the applied electric field, and K is better represented by KH, a non-constant high field mobility term. The dependence of KH on the applied electric field has been the basis for the development of high field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometry (FAIMS). Ions are separated in a FAIMS analyzer on the basis of a difference in the mobility of an ion at high field strength, KH, relative to the mobility of the ion at low field strength, K. In other words, the ions are separated due to the compound dependent behavior of KH as a function of the applied electric field strength.
In general, a device for separating ions according to the FAIMS principle has an analyzer region that is defined by a space between first and second spaced-apart electrodes. The first electrode is maintained at a selected dc voltage, often at ground potential, while the second electrode has an asymmetric waveform V(t) applied to it. The asymmetric waveform V(t) is composed of a repeating pattern including a high voltage component, VH, lasting for a short period of time tH and a lower voltage component, VL, of opposite polarity, lasting a longer period of time tL. The waveform is synthesized such that the integrated voltage-time product, and thus the field-time product, applied to the second electrode during each complete cycle of the waveform is zero, for instance VHtH+VLtL=0; for example +2000 V for 10 xcexcs followed by xe2x88x921000 V for 20 xcexcs. The peak voltage during the shorter, high voltage portion of the waveform is called the xe2x80x9cdispersion voltagexe2x80x9d or DV, which is identically referred to as the applied asymmetric waveform voltage.
Generally, the ions that are to be separated are entrained in a stream of gas flowing through the FAIMS analyzer region, for example between a pair of horizontally oriented, spaced-apart electrodes. Accordingly, the net motion of an ion within the analyzer region is the sum of a horizontal x-axis component due to the stream of gas and a transverse y-axis component due to the applied electric field. During the high voltage portion of the waveform an ion moves with a y-axis velocity component given by VH=KHEH, where EH is the applied field, and KH is the high field ion mobility under operating electric field, pressure and temperature conditions. The distance traveled by the ion during the high voltage portion of the waveform is given by dH=vHtH=KHEHtH, where tH is the time period of the applied high voltage. During the longer duration, opposite polarity, low voltage portion of the asymmetric waveform, the y-axis velocity component of the ion is vL=KEL, where K is the low field ion mobility under operating pressure and temperature conditions. The distance traveled is dL=vLtL=KELtL. Since the asymmetric waveform ensures that (VHtH)+(VLtL)=0, the field-time products EHtH and ELtL are equal in magnitude. Thus, if KH and K are identical, dH and dL are equal, and the ion is returned to its original position along the y-axis during the negative cycle of the waveform. If at EH the mobility KH greater than K, the ion experiences a net displacement from its original position relative to the y-axis. For example, if a positive ion travels farther during the positive portion of the waveform, for instance dH greater than dL, then the ion migrates away from the second electrode and eventually will be neutralized at the first electrode.
In order to reverse the transverse drift of the positive ion in the above example, a constant negative de voltage is applied to the second electrode. The difference between the dc voltage that is applied to the first electrode and the dc voltage that is applied to the second electrode is called the xe2x80x9ccompensation voltagexe2x80x9d (CV). The CV voltage prevents the ion from migrating toward either the second or the first electrode. If ions derived from two compounds respond differently to the applied high strength electric fields, the ratio of KH to K may be different for each compound. Consequently, the magnitude of the CV that is necessary to prevent the drift of the ion toward either electrode is also different for each compound. Thus, when a mixture including several species of ions, each with a unique KH/K ratio, is being analyzed by FAIMS, only one species of ion is selectively transmitted to a detector for a given combination of CV and DV. In one type of FAIMS experiment, the applied CV is scanned with time, for instance the CV is slowly ramped or optionally the CV is stepped from one voltage to a next voltage, and a resulting intensity of transmitted ions is measured. In this way a CV spectrum showing the total ion current as a function of CV, is obtained.
Guevremont et al. have described the use of curved electrode bodies, for instance inner and outer cylindrical electrodes, for producing a two-dimensional atmospheric pressure ion focusing effect that results in higher ion transmission efficiencies than can be obtained using, for example, a FAIMS device having parallel plate electrodes. In particular, with the application of an appropriate combination of DV and CV an ion of interest is focused into a band-like region in the annular gap between the cylindrical electrodes as a result of the electric fields, which change with radial distance. Focusing the ions of interest has the effect of reducing the number of ions of interest that are lost as a result of the ion suffering a collision with one of the inner and outer electrodes. FAIMS devices with cylindrical electrode geometry have been described in the prior art, as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,424, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In WO 00/08455, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, Guevremont and Purves describe a domed-FAIMS analyzer. In particular, the domed-FAIMS analyzer includes a cylindrical inner electrode having a curved surface terminus proximate an ion outlet orifice of the FAIMS analyzer region. The curved surface terminus is substantially continuous with the cylindrical shape of the inner electrode and is aligned co-axially with the ion outlet orifice. During use, the application of an asymmetric waveform to the inner electrode results in the normal ion-focusing behavior as described above, and in addition the ion-focusing action extends around the generally spherically shaped terminus of the inner electrode. This causes the selectively transmitted ions to be directed generally radially inwardly within the region that is proximate the terminus of the inner electrode. Several contradictory forces are acting on the ions in this region near the terminus of the inner electrode. The force of the carrier gas flow tends to influence the ions to travel towards the ion-outlet orifice, which advantageously also prevents the ions from migrating in a reverse direction, back towards the ion source. Additionally, the ions that get too close to the inner electrode are pushed back away from the inner electrode, and those near the outer electrode migrate back towards the inner electrode, due to the focusing action of the applied electric fields. When all forces acting upon the ions are balanced, the ions are effectively captured in every direction, either by forces of the flowing gas, or by the focusing effect of the electric fields of the FAIMS mechanism. This is an example of a three-dimensional atmospheric pressure ion trap, as described in greater detail by Guevremont and Purves in WO 00/08457, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Guevremont and Purves further disclose a near-trapping mode of operation for the above-mentioned domed-FAIMS analyzer, which achieves ion transmission from the domed-FAIMS to a mass spectrometer with high efficiency. Under near-trapping conditions, the ions that accumulate in the three-dimensional region of space near the spherical terminus of the inner electrode are caused to leak from this region, being pulled by a flow of gas towards the ion-outlet orifice. The ions that are extracted from this region do so as a narrow, approximately collimated beam, which is pulled by the gas flow through the ion-outlet orifice and into a small orifice leading into the vacuum system of the mass spectrometer. Accordingly, a tandem domed-FAIMS/MS device is a highly sensitive instrument that is capable of detecting and identifying ions of interest at part-per-billion levels.
More recently, in WO 01/69216 the contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, Guevremont and Purves describe a so-called xe2x80x9cperpendicular-gas-flow-FAIMSxe2x80x9d, which is identically referred to as a side-to-side FAIMS. The analyzer region of the side-to-side FAIMS is defined by an annular space between inner and outer cylindrical electrodes. In particular, ions that are introduced into the analyzer region of the side-to-side FAIMS are selectively transmitted in a direction that is generally around the circumference of the inner electrode. For instance, the ion inlet and the ion outlet of a side-to-side FAIMS device are disposed, one opposing the other, within a surface of the outer electrode such that ions are selectively transmitted through the curved analyzer region between the ion inlet and the ion outlet along a continuously curving ion flow path absent a portion having a substantially linear component. In particular, the ions travel from the ion inlet to the ion outlet by flowing around the inner electrode in one of a xe2x80x9cclock-wisexe2x80x9d and a xe2x80x9ccounter clock-wisexe2x80x9d direction. This is in contrast to the above-mentioned FAIMS devices in which the ions are selectively transmitted along the length of the inner electrode.
Advantageously, the side-to-side FAIMS device reduces the minimum distance that must be traveled by the ions within the analyzer region to approximately fifty percent of the circumference of the inner electrode. Since the ions split into two streams traveling in opposite directions around the inner electrode after they are introduced through the ion inlet, the effective ion density within the analyzer region is reduced, and so too is the ion-ion repulsion space charge effect reduced. Furthermore, the reduction of the minimum ion travel distance has the added benefit of improving the ion transmission efficiency. For example, by keeping the time for travel short, the effect of diffusion and ion-ion repulsion forces are minimized. In keeping distances short, the transit time of the ions through the analyzer region is also short, which supports more rapid analysis of ion mixtures.
Of course, there are various drawbacks associated with state of the art side-to-side FAIMS devices, particularly relating to an efficient utilization of a FAIMS analyzer. The down time of a FAIMS analyzer is often determined not by limitations of the FAIMS device itself, but by specifics of an ion source, or by requirements due to sample preparation. It would be highly advantageous to provide an apparatus which overcomes this problem of the prior art. A FAIMS device in communication with a plurality of ion sources, allows for a more efficient utilization of the FAIMS analyzer. Also, each ion source of the plurality of ion sources could be an embodiment of a different ionization technique. This would provide for an advanced method for optimizing ionization conditions for an unknown sample. Also, Tandem-FAIMS devices comprising two FAIMS analyzers are known in the prior art; however, while ions are accumulated in one trapping FAIMS analyzer before being released to the second one, the second continuous FAIMS analyzer is idling, and is not used. Advantageously, in a Tandem FAIMS application, the continuous FAIMS analyzer is in communication with a plurality of trapping FAIMS analyzers, and is utilized to its fullest extent.
It would be advantageous to provide a simple concept, which allows for the construction of a FAIMS device that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.
In accordance with an aspect of the instant invention there is provided an apparatus for separating ions in the gas phase, comprising: a high field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometer including an inner electrode having an outer surface and a length; and, an outer electrode having an inner surface and a length and surrounding the inner electrode over at least a portion of the length of the inner electrode, the inner electrode and the outer electrode defining an analyzer region therebetween and being disposed in a spaced apart arrangement for allowing ions to propagate therebetween, the outer electrode comprising an outlet from the analyzer region and at least a first ion inlet and a second distinct ion inlet into the analyzer region, the first ion inlet and the second distinct ion inlet each for communicating with at least one ionization source, the inner electrode and the outer electrode for providing an electric field within the analyzer region resulting from application of an asymmetric waveform voltage to at least one of the inner electrode and the outer electrode and from application of a compensation voltage to at least one of the inner electrode and outer electrode, the electric field for selectively transmitting ions within the analyzer region between at least one of the first ion inlet and the second distinct ion inlet and the outlet.
In accordance with another aspect of the instant invention there is provided method for separating ions originating from different ion sources, the method comprising the steps of: providing a high field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometer having at least a first ion inlet and a second distinct ion inlet into an analyzer region thereof, the at least a first ion inlet and a second distinct ion inlet being separately in fluid communication with a first ionization source and a second ionization source, respectively; directing ions from at least one of the first ionization source and the second ionization source toward the first ion inlet and the second distinct ion inlet, respectively; receiving ions including ions of interest into the analyzer region via at least one of the first ion inlet and the second ion inlet; and, transmitting the ions of interest through the analyzer region between the at least one of the first ion inlet and the second distinct ion inlet and an outlet of the analyzer region.